


Things you should know about the Acedia series: (WIP)

by Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku



Series: Sorry, Not Sorry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: I'm getting a lot of the same questions lately so..., These are also posted on my fanfiction.net profile page, hopefully these answers will satisfy you for now, this basically my "FAQ" page for this series as a whole, updated as of 9/23/2018, will be updating as I progress with A:DotS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku/pseuds/Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku
Summary: You know what questions I'm talking about...especially about my reboot...





	Things you should know about the Acedia series: (WIP)

**1) Will Harry/Hadrian still retain his Magic in the story? Why or why not?**

Unfortunately, no. Sorry, readers. Say goodbye to your expectations of Wizard!Hadrian kicking ass as the Varia’s Cloud Officer. As of post!Triwizard Tournament, he no longer possesses a single drop of Magic in what the Wizards called a “Magical Core.” Instead, what replaces Magic is his Cloudy-Sky Flames. Just to clarify, he’s not considered a Muggle because of Dying Will Flames (DWF), but he does count as a Squib. DWF are technically a different form of supernatural energy not unlike Magic, thus allowing him to somewhat keep about half a foot in the Wizarding World.

So why don’t I let Harry/Hadrian keep his Magic and still be able to use Flames as well?

This is a creative choice I chose after reading a lot of KHR/HP crossover fics. The most common trope I’ve found in the crossover fandom was this: Magic and DWF are different classifications of supernatural forces, and characters are capable of using both with little to no problems. When I took a step back and examined what this would mean for the shared universe, it paints a picture that I don’t really like. In my opinion, this would make the power balance between both worlds uneven and creates too many possibilities to have an OP Mary/Gary Stu stealing the show and have one World’s flaws exaggerated while the flaws of the other World are being overlooked in favor of having a comparisism excuse to demonize the other.

So in the Acedia universe, I created something like a “supernatural law of nature” of sorts that mandates that Magic and DWF are exclusively unique supernatural abilities for a good reason. Both came from different sources, both have their own perks and downsides, and both had influenced human history in their own ways. In addition, DWF and Magic conflict with one another. An individual cannot obtain both without suffering severe and/or fatal consequences.

**2) What are the consequences to using both Flames and Magic?**

Considering this phenomenon would be considered “unnatural” in the universe I’m creating, the conflicting natures of Magic and DWF causes the individual’s Core to “overload” for lack of a better description. Like a balloon being filled up with gas to the point of blowing up, there’s only so much a person’s Core can take before something has to give.

What would the consequences look like then?

For example… Suppose Zacharias Smith awoken his Lightning Flames. For about a week or two, he becomes ecstatic that not only can he utilize the versatility of his Magic, but he can also utilize the overwhelming power of Flames. Even if his abilities in DADA is lacking, he can more than make up for it with the “Shielding Aspect” of his “Emerald Soul Shade.” However, things start to seem off for Zacharias.

After a month, he notices that his body isn’t moving the way it used to. As time passes, it gets harder and harder for him to walk properly. He eventually loses the ability to write and use his wand because by the second month, the muscles in his arms are so stiff it’s like they were hit with the Full-Body Bind Curse. Eventually, his symptoms reached the rest of his body.

Five months after he had awoken his “Emerald Soul Shade,” his major organs began showing the same “petrification” syndromes. Once it reaches his heart, it will stop beating, killing Zacharias Smith.

**3) Who are Hadrian’s Guardians? What Flame Types do they have?**

Hadrian Temperanza/Harry Potter (Cloudy-Sky)

Vardøger Doppelgänger/Fred Weasley (Lightning)

Eidolon Doppelgänger/George Weasley (Cloud)

Kaguya Tsukihime/Luna Lovegood (Rainy-Mist)

Leimakid Hyades/Neville Longbottom (Sunny-Forest)

Gargouille Serpens/Draco Malfoy (Cloudy-Storm)

Why these? The reasons why are a mixture of my whims and process of elimination. However, things may change as in future chapters so nothing is set in stone.

**4) Speaking of DWF, what is the Wizarding World’s interpretation of them?**

What the Mafia World calls “Dying Will Flames” is called “Soulfire Aspects” by Wizardkind. However, unlike the Cosa Nostra, they write it off as an ancient form of a “personality test” to see what type of Magic you’d be most suited for in life. The classifications look something like this:

Lightning: (Emerald) Eccentricity-Counter-spells

Rain: (Turquoise) Compliant-Jinxes

Mist: (Sapphire) Astuteness-Transfiguration

Sun: (Topaz) Energetic-Healing Spells

Cloud: (Amethyst) Loyalty-Curses

Storm: (Ruby) Intuitiveness-Hexes

Sky: (Amber) Integrity-Charms

So let’s say during a class project on Divination, Ron discovers that he falls under the “Ruby Soul Shade” classification (aka Storm). To him and his classmates, this is a sign that he would have an easier time mastering Hexes.

The reason why there’s not a lot of interest delving any deeper than this is because Wizards don’t have a lot of information on Soulfire Aspects in the first place. Long story short, a few centuries ago around the height of the Witch Hunts, a lot of knowledge (or what little understanding they had) about Soulfire was lost and/or died out. This is more or less due to a discovery that the presence of Soulfire is the strongest in Squibs and Muggles. Needless to say, the idea that the God-fearing Muggles and the discarded leftovers of the Wizarding World may develop a way to fight back against Magic did not go well with medieval Wizardkind. So they destroyed what little information already existing and hoped Soulfire would eventually become a “dead” form of Magic.

Of course, things didn’t go entirely according to plan as Soulfire still exists as a “primitive Divination Art” in the Wizarding World (and later, monopolized by the Mafia by the time Giotto came around in the early 19th century, of course). To finish things off, also keep in mind that medieval Wizarding knowledge of Soulfire isn’t as sophisticated as the Mafia World’s modern understanding of Dying Will Flames in the first place. There’s also a whole history lesson about how that came to be, which I’ve already planned to show up during the Wizarding World Arc so I can’t explain any more than this without spoiling.

**5) Why haven’t the Vindice arrested Dumbledore yet for violating the Omertà?**

Considering that one of the biggest points in the KHR fandom’s Omertà is making sure civilians don’t know the supernatural side of the Mafia, I see the Vindice as not only the Mafia World’s version of the Dementor-themed Aurors, but also their Obliviator Squads as well.

The people Dumbledore's been kidnapping thus far are all Muggleborns who've fallen back to the Muggle World, but they still have a direct connection to the Wizarding World. However, they also have a higher Soulfire Awakening capability than the average Muggle/Wizard because of their loose connections to the Mafia World. If you read between the lines of Zhang San's background in Chapter 4, you can tell that he's the bastard son of a low ranking female member of the Chinese Triad. However, he was abandoned because instead of having Flames, he had Magic. So to sum, Dumbledore has been really toeing the line that's keeping him from taking a one way trip to the Vendicare, and he doesn't even know it yet. However, that's going to change once the supply of magical illegitimate Mafia bastards in England dries up, and he has to resort to cutting corners to meet the demands of his war on Voldemort.

**Author's Note:**

> Now betaed by [blackkat1325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat1325/pseuds/blackkat1325)


End file.
